


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 13.Rimming

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [14]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anniversary, M/M, Rimming, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake喜歡填滿Adam以後又舔乾淨他</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 13.Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> 同樣感謝我辛苦認真的Beta櫻～

「好的，可以了！」工作人員喊了卡，Blake從餐盤裡面抬起頭，看見對面的Adam也跟著放鬆了肩膀。

「辛苦你們了。」製作人Mark拍拍兩人的肩膀，其實像這點小拍攝他是不需要跟著來的，可是敬業的Mark卻從不缺席。

他們在為明年的The voice拍攝其中的花絮短片，內容是他和Adam在高級餐廳裡慶祝兩人的第十季，可惜說穿了，所謂的高級餐廳其實只是L.A某飯店的一間客房而已，為了要能夠隱密拍攝，劇組租下一間房間佈置成餐廳的模樣。

算了，Blake看看空空如也的盤子，至少他們還找了一家不錯的外燴，他應該要感到滿足了。

「還好，這比錄Nissan的宣傳片簡單多了，」站了起來，Adam伸個大大的懶腰。「至少我不用跟這傢伙困在窄小的車上超過一小時。」戳戳Blake的手臂，Adam的語氣略帶抱怨。

「少來，你明明就喜歡跟我混在一起。」雖然相處已經將近五年，可是他們還是會這樣，像小孩似的互相調侃，企圖貶低對方在自己心中的重要性。

「你作夢吧。」看著兩人一來一往鬥嘴的Mark嘆了口氣，就算他不願意承認，但這兩人確實是他的收視保證。沒辦法，Mark只好容忍他們了。

「好了、好了。」有如幼稚園老師般介入兩人間，他只差沒有壓著兩人的腦袋要他們閉嘴了。「你們接下來有什麼打算？」看看Adam再看看Blake。「我記得你沒有開車吧？」他對著Blake。「要我們送你回家嗎？」

Mark有一瞬間看見Blake的眉毛挑了一下，只是一下下，快到讓Mark以為那是他的錯覺。「沒關係，Adam會送我。」

「Adam？」Mark轉向樂團主唱，剛才還在伴嘴的男人愣了幾秒鐘，緊接著，點了頭。

「對，我都忘了，誰叫我賭輸了，得當他的免費司機。」短短的時間裡，Adam的表情又回到輕鬆的模樣，他的肩膀垂了下來，露出一副無奈且不甘願的表情。

「你們賭了什麼？」他曉得兩人總是有些私人的孩子氣賭注，不管是Carson今天戴的手錶顏色到CeeLo喝的飲料，都曾經是他們的賭注內容。

「哈哈。」爽朗的笑著，Blake重重拍拍Mark的手臂。「相信我，你不會想要知道的。」說著，他還眨眨眼。身高超過190的男人做出這樣的舉動，老實講有點不太舒服。

「好吧，我什麼都不知道。」很識相的退了兩步，Mark將手擺在胸前，做出"我什麼都不想管"的樣子。

「Mark！來看一下。」正好其中一個工作人員叫了他，Mark簡單的向兩人打完招呼之後離開他們。

「你打算做什麼？」等Mark走到遠處之後，Adam壓低音量，開口詢問。

「等等你就知道了。」在確保周遭都沒有人注意他們後，Blake蓋住Adam撐在桌子上的那隻手，不著痕跡地用指腹摩擦著他的手背。

 

平常的向Mark還有其他工作人員道別以後他們進了電梯，Adam看著Blake按下按鈕，不是往1樓，卻是飯店的最高樓層。

「好吧，你最好快點告訴我你打算要做什麼？我開始覺得一切很Creepy了。」Adam雙手抱在胸前，眼睛警惕的瞇成一條線。

「喔，你真的很沒耐心耶，」往前跨了幾步，Blake貼近他耳邊。「Honey，不要急好嗎。」

Adam迅速的將他一把推開，他抬眼瞄了一下頭頂上的監視器，似乎很不開心Blake的大膽舉動。

聳聳肩膀，Blake把視線移到門口，沒有再多說什麼。

他們靜靜等著電梯上升，很神奇的這一路都沒有任何人進出，直到電梯停在最頂樓。

Blake先踏出電梯，他不用特別花心思去看，他很清楚Adam會跟上他。走過了長廊轉角他掏出外套口袋的房卡，俐落地刷卡將門打開。

隨著他走進房間，Adam聽著房門在他身後重重關上，打量了一下這間頂端的閣樓套房，Adam困惑的皺起眉。「這到底是什麼？」

「拜託，babe你還看不出來嗎？你還老嫌我不夠浪漫？」他一把將Adam摟在懷中，像之前那樣靠在他耳邊，這回Adam沒有再推開他了。「週年快樂，My love。」

呆滯了一陣子，等Adam終於回神以後的第一句話就是：「Oh、my、fucking、god！？」

「Well，這可不是我期望的反應。」手臂環住年輕男人的腰，他在Adam後頸留下一個又一個刺人的吻。

「我以為那個破鏡子就是你的禮物了。」轉過身，Adam不知道是認真還是在開玩笑。

「別傻了，我們都曉得你最愛的東西是我才對。」在Adam能夠反駁前Blake快一步堵住他的嘴，當他把舌頭伸進Adam口中後，搖滾歌手很快也就忘了自己原本打算講些什麼了。

 

Adam鬆軟的癱在床墊上，他感覺輕飄飄宛若浮在雲端，這都要多虧他愛人的功勞。

之前Blake替他洗了一頓徹底的泡泡浴，厚實有力的手掌按遍他全身，解開他每一塊僵硬的肌肉。

「這麼快就不行啦？rockstar？」吻落在他的髖骨上，濕潤的觸感令Adam忍不住想要閃躲，卻被Blake一把抓了回來。「別動！」

低頭從他的視線裡只能看見那顆灰黑色腦袋埋在他的雙腿間，Adam動手推推Blake。「夠了，你還要玩多久？」

「我們多的是時間，我問過James了，他說明天你們休假。」就算是回答問題，Blake卻依舊維持原先的姿勢動也不動，彷彿他一刻都捨不得離開Adam。「嗯，照他的原話是：明天我們不用團練，一整天隨便你想怎麼對Adam都可以。」講話時吐出的熱氣吹拂在Adam莖柱旁，不過就算在這種慾火難耐的狀況下，Adam腦中唯一的想法就是他要想辦法宰了James這損友。

可惜Adam理智沒辦法持續太久，特別當Blake又一次的舔過他膝蓋內側之後，他的身上佈滿了Blake留下的水漬，不管是在他的乳尖、他的腹肌、他的鯊魚刺青，甚至連他的陰毛都被Blake的口水沾濕。他懷疑自己究竟還有哪一處還沒被Blake舔過？

不用多久，Blake就替他解答了。

「Fuck！你在－－」他的雙腳忽然被打開，Blake一手撐著他一邊的膝蓋，將他的大腿往上推，暴露出底下那個粉嫩的小穴。「該死，Blake！」他試圖從床上爬起來，不過那雙手臂將他的下半身緊緊固定在床上。

「我怎麼會忘了這地方呢。」微微吐氣，Blake滿意的看著小洞敏感的縮了一下。在Adam能夠出手推開他之前，Blake快一步用舌頭舔了上去。

「Shit！」濕滑粗糙的舌面刮過他的穴口，Adam下意識的弓起腰，他的身體忍不住在床鋪間蠕動著，難耐的觸感令他抓緊了一旁的枕頭。

Blake用鼻尖抵抵Adam的兩粒小球，他深深呼吸，除了飯店花香沐浴乳的味道還有愛人的氣味。

Adam其實不常讓他這麼做，誰能想到總是寫出露骨歌詞的搖滾歌手，在這點上卻異常的羞澀和堅持。雖然Adam可以接受這個地方作為性愛使用，卻極度排斥Blake的嘴巴碰觸。

可惜Blake向來不是個聽話的情人，他愛死舔弄Adam窄穴時對方的反應，那總會讓Blake更加興奮。

「滾開，不要.....」推拒著他的入侵，雖然那隻手只是擱在Blake的後腦杓上，一點力氣都使不上來。

他把這番抱怨當成耳邊風，在用唾液仔細潤濕了入口之後，Blake的舌尖一點點頂開Adam密合的闊約肌，不顧Adam的掙扎，Blake用力把Adam的屁股固定在自己嘴上。

刺人的鬍渣撫過Adam柔嫩的洞口，感覺又麻又癢，更別提那個一直想要進入他體內的靈活舌頭，就算Adam扭著腰試圖逃離這種詭異的快感，他的陰莖卻還是不由自主的溢出了前液。

氣體拍打在他敏感的會陰上，Blake偶爾移開腦袋，只為了在Adam的臀肉上咬出一個又一個的吻痕。他是個聰明的獵人，耐心是他最大的強項，Blake很清楚要等到他的獵物完全鬆懈下來以後....

「喔喔喔～～～」好聽的高分貝呻吟從Adam口中竄出，他幾乎從床上彈了起來，只不過他的下半身還牢牢掌握在男人的手掌間。洞口忽然被用力的吸住，Adam有股彷彿連體內的嫩肉都被吸出來的錯覺。

Blake還沒打算放過他，Adam的小穴比先前濕軟了許多，這樣的狀態下Blake能夠輕鬆的將舌尖戳進去，好好嚐遍Adam的所有滋味。

「嗚.... 不.... Blake....」他的胸膛上下起伏，喘息聲也比之前更加劇烈，沒有什麼愛撫，可是Adam的陰莖早就硬梆梆的挺在半空中。

「Adam.... 你覺得，」大手順著他的陰莖根部往上摩擦了一遍，帶繭的指節擦過他的鈴口，Adam的陰莖只能無助的在Blake手中彈跳著。「我能夠光用舌頭把你舔射嗎？」

去你的！Adam本來要這麼吼他的，可是後來他放棄了，靠回枕頭上，Adam選擇沈默不語，他張開雙腿，裝作沒看見Blake臉上那副令人討厭的得意笑容。

 

高大壯碩的肉體壓在他的身上，Adam纖細的身軀完全被擠壓在床褥中，他的後背濕答答的，搞不清楚是因為自己淌出的汗水，還是Blake滴在他背上的。

「Adam，babe，我愛你。」Blake黏膩的嗓音一直在他耳邊迴響，炎熱的陰莖還埋在Adam體內，明明已經消軟下去了，Blake卻依然不願意拔出自己。

「你夠了.....」一開口盡是乾啞的聲音，Adam想要撐起上身甩開Blake，不過他的手臂一點力氣也沒有。嘆了口氣，Adam最後決定把腦袋在枕頭上磨蹭，他早就該知道了，早在Blake讓他達到今晚的第二次高潮時他就應該認清現實了。

「你知道我怎麼樣都要不夠你的。」Blake的嘴唇回到Adam的脖子上，發出嘖嘖的聲響。

Adam閉上眼睛，不願去想那裡現在肯定滿是青紅色的印記，他真的很慶幸明天沒有工作，他可沒有精力再去面對好友們的戲弄。

小心翼翼的將陰莖退了出來，Blake溫柔的對待那個被他使用到紅腫的小洞。「更何況今天是我們的紀念日，我希望你永遠記得....」突然停下言語，在Adam還沒有回過神來之前，他的臀部被Blake抬高在半空中，然後就是－－

「Fu－－」Adam的咒罵根本來不及說完，只因為濕潤的舌頭又舔上了他的股縫，Blake掰開Adam的兩片臀瓣，嘴巴蓋住Adam的小穴大力吸吮起來。

一陣電流穿透了Adam，從他的下半身開始直直衝進腦袋裡，他彷彿聽見了哀鳴的叫聲，那是自己發出來的嗎？他無法去思考，只是用手指緊緊揪住了床單，讓布料糾纏在他指間。

Blake的舌頭深入飽受蹂躪的敏感後穴，Adam難以相信他在做什麼？他把剛才射進Adam體內的精液全部舔掉，這樣的認知讓Adam被一股奇異的快感所籠罩，他能感到自己的陰莖抽搐著，幾乎要違反自然本能的再次勃起。

等到把所有的液體都舔乾淨之後，Blake才終於心滿意足的放下癱軟成泥的Adam，他勾起嘴角，貼上自家小情人的臉旁。「三週年快樂，babe。」

「停下。」在Blake打算親他的前一刻，Adam推開了他。「在你還沒有刷牙之前別想碰我。」

「小氣的傢伙。」嘟著嘴Blake一副委屈的模樣，可是Adam不吃他這套，轉過頭，Adam埋進枕頭中，不理會在背後演著獨腳戲的Blake。

吃了閉門羹的Blake只好轉而在Adam肩膀印下輕吻，接著認命的下床進浴室，他還打算摟著Adam睡一整晚，所以他得乖乖聽話才行。

回到房間時Blake的手上多了一條毛巾，他體貼的為愛人擦掉各種體液，過程中Adam沒有出聲也沒有張開眼，Blake一度懷疑對方是不是睡著了？

重新躺回床上Blake習慣的伸出手將Adam摟回懷裡，他沒有料到Adam會在這時候握住他的下顎，給了他一個火辣辣的熱吻。

「謝謝你，這是個很棒的週年紀念日。」Adam的眼睛仍然帶著一絲水汽，模樣既美麗又動人。

「之後還有很多、很多呢。」他愛這個人，Blake心想，這一輩子都只有Adam一個。


End file.
